runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Blauw67
Welkom! Gelieve je berichten op overlegpagina's steeds te tekenen met je naam. Hiervoor kan je vier tildes gebruiken (~~~~) of met de "handtekening/sign" knop (Afbeelding:Signatureknop.PNG) boven het venster voor het bewerken van tekst. Hierdoor wordt automatisch met je naam en de huidige tijd en datum getekend. Tekenen is belangrijk, omdat andere gebruikers zo kunnen zien van wie het bericht is. Gelieve gewone pagina's niet te tekenen, enkel overlegpagina's. Gelieve ook een pagina niet te bewerken enkel en alleen voor de badges/achievements die hier te behalen zijn. Als je dit toch doet, kunnen er sancties volgen. Nogmaals, welkom! |} Dit is een geautomatiseerd bericht. Tinderbox Hi, op de tinderbox pagina heb je gezet dat er geen tinderboxes zijn in het huis van de Wise Old Man. Dit is echter wel zo. Er zijn twee boekenkasten in zijn huis waar ze te vinden zijn, één op het gelijkvloers en één op de 1ste verdieping. Ik ben gaan kijken (vóór je laatste bewerking, en vandaag) en ik weet dat ze daar liggen. Niet alle boekenkasten in zijn huis hebben dezelfde inhoud. Ik ben een member, maar ik weet niet of jij dat ook bent, dus misschien kan het daaraan liggen. Als je op één van die boekenkasten klikt, krijg je de boodschap "The bookshelf contains lots of antiquarian books, and also a few tinderboxes." en krijg je een tinderbox. Daarna zegt je personage "Why does he want all these tinderboxes?" of "Is it really safe to keep these here?" (er kunnen ook andere boodschappen zijn, maar dat weet ik niet). Je krijgt alleen een tinderbox als je er geen in je inventory hebt! jul 19, 2011 14:13 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Beste Blauw67 leuk dat je er ook bent, je hebt een afbeelding geupload, mooie afbeelding, maar we hebben liever afbeeldingen van De engelse RuneScape Wikia, het mooie is, je hoeft het bestand niet eens op je computer te zetten, iedere wikia afbeelding heeft een titel (dubbel klik op de afbeelding) zoals Runecrafting Detail.PNG zet er Bestand: voor, en Bestand:Runecrafting Detail.PNG en dan heb je left, via deze manier kan je bestanden van de engelse wiki zonder het op jou computer het te zetten over zetten naar de Nederlandse --Quilafa okt 7, 2011 14:33 (UTC) Afbeeldingen van Engelse Wiki Hoi, ik heb gezien dat je een paar afbeeldingen hebt geüpload van runecraftingaltaarpagina's . Deze afbeeldingen zijn op de Engelse Wiki al geüpload, dus je kan die afbeeldingen ook gebruiken op deze Wiki. Als je een afbeelding wilt toevoegen aan een artikel, voeg je gewoon dit in: Bestand:Bestandsnaam op Engelse Wiki. Bijvoorbeeld Bestand:Valluta.png en je krijgt deze afbeelding van de Engelse Wiki: 300px Groetjes --Quilafa okt 8, 2011 08:34 (UTC) Naam in artikels Gelieve je eigen naam niet meer in artikels te vernoemen. Voeg ook geen eigen, persoonlijke ervaringen meer toe: als je iets wil vertellen over de dingen die je al hebt meegemaakt, doe dat dan op je eigen gebruikerspagina. okt 8, 2011 09:52 (UTC) Afbeeldingen (2) Zoals hier boven al eens gezegd: voeg GEEN afbeeldingen zelf toe op de wiki als ze op de Engelse Wiki al bestaan! Het heeft geen zin om die afbeeldingen hier nogmaals te uploaden. Stop ermee! okt 18, 2011 15:00 (UTC) Death tree Hallo, Ik zag dat je de pagina Death tree had leeggehaald. De volgende keer als je een pagina ziet kan je gewoon de info laten staan er boven de tekst het volgende zetten: . Groeten, Wouter15 okt 24, 2011 14:35 (UTC) Sjabloon:Delete Gelieve het sjabloon niet op elke pagina die geen informatie heeft te zetten. Zo hebben gebruikers de kans om later het artikel toch nog uit te breiden. okt 29, 2011 09:47 (UTC) :Waarom zijn ze dan in godsnaam aangemaakt? Dat slaat toch helemaal nergens op? Wouter15 okt 29, 2011 11:40 (UTC) :Ik weet het, ik weet het, maar het is voor nieuwe gebruikers makkelijker om zo'n pagina uit te breiden dan een nieuwe aan te maken. okt 29, 2011 11:47 (UTC) Sjablonen Goed dat je sjablonen wil invoegen in artikels, maar let er in het vervolg op dat je het niet meer bij 'Categorieën' zet. Klik niet op 'Categorieën bewerken' beneden om sjablonen in te voegen of plaats ze niet in het kleine vakje rechts van het bewerkingsscherm (ik weet niet hoe je ze invoegt). Zet het sjabloon gewoon vlak voor de hoofdtekst van het artikel, zodat het sjabloon staat waar het moet staan. nov 9, 2011 14:51 (UTC) :Ik zou het persoonlijk boven een test invoegen Wouter15 nov 9, 2011 20:21 (UTC) Bron? Hallo, Heb je een bron voor deze bewerking? Groeten, Wouter15 nov 22, 2011 17:21 (UTC) Drummer En wat is nu weer de bedoeling van het aanmaken van de pagina 'Drummer' met enkel een punt als inhoud?! Dit is vandalisme, en dus zal je ook als een vandaal gestraft worden. Bij deze ben je voor 1 week geblokkeerd, wegens het invoegen van onzinnige dingen. Na je blokkade ben je weer welkom om te bewerken op deze wiki, als je geleerd hebt uit je fouten. nov 27, 2011 17:06 (UTC) Overleg gebruiker: 62.238.185.129 ‎ Je hebt GEEN rechten op deze wiki, dus heb je ook GEEN toelating om het sjabloon op iemands overlegpagina te plaatsen of zelfs nog maar te beslissen wie geblokkeerd moet worden en wie niet. Laat dat over aan de administrators, de gebruikers die hiervoor de rechten wel hebben. Als je vindt dat iemand geblokkeerd moet worden, stuur dan een bericht naar een van de administrators (ikzelf, Aaarto, Joeytje50, Darth Stefan ...). ZIJ zullen dan beslissen of de persoon in kwestie al dan niet geblokkeerd moet worden. dec 15, 2011 10:38 (UTC)